VOY Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 4. A * Michelle Agnew as Scharn * Andrew Alden as an armed guard (uncredited) * Bobby Aldridge as an armed guard (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as a ''Voyuager'' security officer (uncredited) * Alan Altshuld as Lumas * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Nathan Anderson as Namon * Rod Arrants as Daleth * Jeff Austin as Allos * John Austin as: ** a Krenim officer (uncredited) ** an ''Voyager'' operations division officer (uncredited) B * David Balcorta as stunt double for Robert Beltran * Ted Barba as Malin * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Daniel Betances as an holographic pilot * J. Paul Boehmer as the Kapitän * Chuck Borden as a Kradin (uncredited) * Erica Lynne Bryan as Annika Hansen (credited as "Little Girl") * Bobby Burns as Frane * Dan Butler as Steth C * George Cambio as a Vori soldier (uncredited) * Michael Canavan as Curneth * Clint Carmichael as Hirogen Hunter * Marie Chambers as Kyrian arbiter * Stuart Coleman as a Dream alien (uncredited) * Booth Colman as Penno * Mark Colson as a Dream alien * Mickey Cottrell as Dumah D * Timothy Davis-Reed as Kyrian spectator * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Mark Deakins as Turanj * Marvin deBaca as Timothy Lang (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Pancho Demmings as Kradin Soldier * Steve Dennis as Night Alien * Andy Dick as EMH Mark II * Carrie Dolin as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) E * Paul Eckstein as a young Hirogen * Alexander Enberg as Vorik * Andrew English as a security officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Terrence Evans as Treen F * Rick Fitts as a Zahl official * Brian Fitzpatrick as Tedran * Rosemary Forsyth as Alzen * Marilyn Fox as Marna G * Ransom Gates as O'Donnell (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as Karr * Glenn Goldstein as: ** a Vori soldier (uncredited) ** a Kyrian commando (uncredited) * Jennifer Grundy as an ensign * Guy as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) H * Fred Hafner as a Kyrian visitor (uncredited) * Brian Hall as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Annette Helde as Takar * Peter Hendrixson as a Klingon * Sue Henley as Brooks * Brian Hite (stunt actor; ) * Leslie Hoffman as the stunt double for: ** Roxann Dawson ** Virginia Madsen * Dieter Horneman as Nazi guard (uncredited) * Michael Horton as Kovin * Nancy Hower as Ensign Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick (uncredited) K *Michael A. Krawic as Rahmin L * Deborah Levin as Lang * Matt E. Levin as Rafin * Alicia Lewis as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as a Transporter technician * Jennifer Lien as Kes * John Loprieno as Obrist M * Virginia Madsen as Kellin * Ken Magee as Emck * Chuck Magnus as Reskat * Michael Mahonen as Brone * Morgan Margolis as Vaskan visitor * David Anthony Marshall as Magnus Hansen (credited as "Father") * Kevin McCorkle as Alien Captain * Rebecca McFarland as Talli * Mary Anne McGarry as Tabris * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Daelen * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Mark Metcalf as a Hirogen medic * Jeanette Miller as Tembit (credited as "Woman") * Tom Morga as: ** a holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** a Kradin soldier (uncredited) ** a Warrior Borg Drones (uncredited) * Donna Morgan as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Roger Morrissey as a Beta Hirogen * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Meghan Murphy as Karya * Ty Murphy as an armed guard (uncredited) N * Craig Richard Nelson as the Vaskan arbiter O * Leland Orser as Dejaren * Louis Ortiz as Culhane (uncredited) * Ron Ostrow as hallucinated Borg drone P * Wayne Péré as Guill * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Jeff Pruitt as a Kyrian commando (uncredited) * Don Pugsley as Alien Visitor R * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Jodi Reese as a Srivani scientist (uncredited) * John Rhys-Davies as Leonardo da Vinci * Tiny Ron as Idrin * Shepard Ross as Murphy (uncredited) * Tim Russ as Tuvok S * Judson Scott as Rekar * Robert Scott as a Vaskan (uncredited) * Tony Sears as the Starfleet officer * Jack Shearer as Hayes * Bob Shuttleworth as a Krenim officer (uncredited) * Lise Simms as Wife * Steve Silverie as a Vaskan spectator (uncredited) * Peter Slutsker as the Krenim Commandant * Kurtwood Smith as Annorax * Adrian Sparks as Entharan Magistrate * Doug Spearman as Alien Buyer * Robin Stapler as Alixia * Brooke Stephens as Naomi Wildman * Kevin P. Stillwell as Moklor T * Adrian Tafoya as: ** a Krenim officer (uncredited) ** a Dream alien (uncredited) * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * John Thaddeus as a Krenim officer (uncredited) * Egypt Thompson as a Vori soldier (uncredited) * Tony Todd as Alpha-Hirogen * Chester E. Tripp III as stunt double for Michael Horton * Nikki Tyler as Erin Hansen (credited as "Mother") U * Unknown performers as ** ''Voyager'' engineer ( ) ** Carlotta ( ) ** Dorado ( ) ** Golwat ( ) ** Kyrian commando ( ) ** Tedran's accomplice ( ) ** the tortured Kyrian ( ) ** the voice of the Borg ( ) V * John Vargas as Tau * Peter Vogt as Kradin Commandant W * Gwynyth Walsh as Nimira * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim * Audra Whaley as an operations division officer (uncredited) * Valerie Wildman as Nevala * Wade Williams as Trajis Lo-Tarik * Doug Wilson as a Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Ray Wise as Arturis * Henry Woronicz as Quarren Z * Richard J. Zobel, Jr. as Gaumen nl:VOY Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 4 Season 4